Heavenly sword
by DERRBALAAM
Summary: TRADUCCION. El era orgulloso libre e indomable, nunca pensó que el podría ser la mas poderosa zanpakutou de hielo, la espada del Guardián del cielo y ser la espada de la reencarnación del mismo Hitsugaya Toushirou. Mirando como crece y buscando su destinO


**HEAVENLY SWORD **

Hola esta es mi primera traducción e historia que publico así que agradecería mucho que dejaran reviews. Además agradezco mucho a KNOWLEDGEANDIMAGINATION que me permitió traducirla, comencemos.

Knowledgeandimagination thank you so much for let me translate this great story so let's begin.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña ni de la historia ni de Bleach.

*Texto subrayado pensamientos y notas del autor.

SUMMARY: El era orgulloso libre e indomable. El nunca pensó que el podría ser la mas poderosa zanpakutou de hielo, la espada del Guardián del cielo y ser la espada de la reencarnación de ella Hitsugaya Toushirou. Mirando como el crece y va andando el camino y destino elegido.

Esto salio al azar y vino de mis historias FINAL BATTLES y AFTER THE END. Es acerca de Hyourinmaru y el guardián original. Pensé en esto antes de ver Zanpakutou Tales así que la apariencia humana es diferente. Espero que este bien y siento que es justo el cambio. Otra cosa tal vez me tome ciertas libertades con algunos conceptos de las zanpakutous y los shinigamis así que por favor acepten esto.

Capitulo 1

Se dice que las zanpakutou nacen del alma del shinigami. Ellos son la reflexión interna del mismo. Sin embargo algunas son mas antiguas que le mismo shinigami. Tal vez ellas nacen del shinigami pero en realidad, son otras almas traídas por el destino para trabajar junto al maestro con el que compartan su mismo instinto.

Para Hyourinmaru, no le importaba para nada el tema de las leyendas. En cuanto al tiempo que el ha sido una zanpakutou el siempre ha sido diferente. El es viejo mas viejo que el Soutaicho, quizás el mas anciano que el sea Ryujin Jakka. Pero las zanpakutou siempre serán jóvenes, de todos modos a el no le importa. A veces mientras espera en su hogar de hielo a su nuevo maestro, el reflexionaba y recordaba los días cuando no era una zanpakutou. Los días en que era libre.

El había nacido junto con los elementos. Cuando el universo empezaba a formarse y los elementos se amoldaban en planetas y estrellas, como las primeras partículas de rieatsu empezaban a moldearse en almas y la vida empezaba a tener forma, el así había nacido siendo salvaje, poderoso e indomable constantemente. El dominaba los cielos y el hielo en el mundo, desafiado por nadie, solo haciendo lo que su instinto le pide.

Entonces ella vino, cabello largo y plateado con ojos color verde turquesa, era bastante pequeña pero ágil. Pero era su sabiduría lo que dominaba en ella, uno podía verlo solo con mirar a sus ojos.

La primera vez que se conocieron, ella había aparecido mientras el estaba descansando de un largo vuelo. "Saludos ¿Tu eres el gran dragón de hielo que reina sobre los cielos? El sin desperdiciar su tiempo gruño a la intrusa diciéndole que se fuera, y normalmente con un rugido lograba intimidar y congelar al que se le acercara, pero a ella ni le hizo cerrar sus ojos. Ella lo miraba fríamente. "He venido en paz, para hablar contigo y proponerte algo ¿Me lo permites?".

"No quiero escuchar propuestas, esto solo estropeara mi libertad" el replico.

"No deseo tomar tu libertad exactamente solo deseo lo mejor para este universo que se esta formando y requiero tu ayuda".

"Yo soy el que reina sobre los cielos, el hielo y el agua, no ayudo a nadie y no tengo la intención de empezar con eso. Realmente se por lo que estas aquí, tu vienes a quitarme mi territorio y no me daré por vencido sin antes luchar".

Ella había fruncido el ceño ante esta actitud, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien si es la única manera en la que te sometas entonces luchemos".

Ella se veía débil, molesta al volar pero lo había vencido a el. Sencillamente peleo con el y lo forzó a someterse y por que el era aun dragón y ellos tienen orgullo, el decidió que desde el había conocido a alguien mas poderoso que el tendría que someterse por que el no podría vivir con esta derrota y humillación.

"Tu me has derrotado, por lo tanto supongo que tu ahora reinaras los cielos y el agua en vez de mi. Mi vida ahora esta a tu servicio". El siseo a ella en derrota.

"Yo no tengo la intención de eso". Ella dijo. "No deseo llevarte completamente afuera de tu hogar, yo solo deseo encontrar un compañero, salvaje como eres pero también con mucha sabiduría y poder. ¿Tu pelearias conmigo como mi compañero?".

El había sido tomado por sorpresa. Durante su existencia el había conocido otras criaturas, pero nunca había escuchado algo como el camaradería. Se veía tan irreal. Ni al tiempo en que el universo se estaba formando y los territorios no eran reclamados y eran todos para ellos había pasado esto. El la miro fijamente y pregunto "¿Quién eres?".

"No tengo nombre pero he nacido por el mismo tiempo que tu, salida del mismo elemento que tu. Quizás nosotros seamos una sola alma, no lo se. Soy un guardián del cielo mas preciso la guardiana del hielo, agua y nieve, tu eres el dragón de lo mismo, eres como mi otro yo": Ella respondió tranquilamente.

El dragón la examino ¿Un guardián celestial? El nunca había escuchado algo así, pero ella solo lo derroto al gobernador del cielo y el hielo. El pudo sentir un poder frió emanando de ella, veía que en toda su vida salvaje había cosas que el ignoraba. Este comienzo o lo que sea estaba rodeado de sabiduría, asintiendo con la cabeza acepto su propuesta.

"Bueno no quiero tener la carga de ponerte un nombre además de que dragón se escucha muy mal y muy general ¿Tienes un nombre?". Ella dijo viéndolo cariñosamente.

El dragón la vio y pensó un nombre es cosa de niños, pero la guardiana se lo estaba pidiendo y desde que acepto los términos de ella no podía negarse y por un momento pensó y dijo cuidadosamente. "No tengo nombre pero quisiera ser llamado Hyourinmaru".

La guardiana frunció ligeramente el ceño pensando, luego sonrió y fue la primera vez que el la vio hacer eso "Suena bien" ella dijo viendo con sus ojos las heladas escamas de el. "Muy bien entonces puedo llamarte Hyourinmaru".

¿Cuánto tiempo el había perdido, mientras ciegamente volaba por los cielos? había mas cosas en el mundo que el no conocía. El voló a lado del guardián, como ella viajaba a diferentes lugares y mundos, ayudando a la creación de los mismos. Todo era pacifico y ella le enseño a el algunas cosas y se hizo mas sabio, también le enseño a ocupar mejor sus poderes. En sus viajes conocieron otros guardianes pero ninguna tenia un compañero como ella.

Para cuando el universo estaba acabado, no todo podría estar en paz por siempre y no todo podía estar estático. El balance era delicado y muy fácil de romper por el mal, es por eso que en unos cuantos milenios después de que todo fue colocado, la guerra empezó por primera vez.

No estaba bien claro de que se trataba, quien estaba de que lado, pero era una guerra así que por primera vez el balance estaba completamente destrozado.

Hyourinmaru se enredo formando un circulo que el y a la guardiana. En el transcurso de la guerra el había empezado a ver a ella como un maestro.

Su letal cola daba golpes mortales congelando todo lo que desgraciadamente estaba a su paso, su aliento áspero cubría el suelo con hielo y escarcha. Ellos estaban en el centro del campo con cuerpos tumbados en todas partes y algunos respirando el último aliento, mientras el enemigo seguía mandando lacayos a sus líneas destruidas. Cerca de cien temibles criaturas, todas con grotescas mutilaciones los rodearon.

"Esto no es bueno Hyourinmaru, son muchos y he gastado casi todo mi poder". La guardián dijo suavemente atrás de el. Hyourinmaru siseo furioso. "¿Que no podemos hacer nada?".

"¿Estas queriendo hacer un sacrificio Hyourinmaru?". Ella pregunto de repente. Hyourinmaru vacilo por un momento y gruño. "No queda mucho que sacrificar. No podemos salir de aquí con vida, entonces ¿Qué es lo que puedo perder?".

"Tu libertad Hyourinmaru". Dijo la guardiana.

Hyourinmaru se congelo. Lentamente concientemente que tenia poco tiempo volteo la cabeza para ver a la guardiana, su cara era solemne y triste. "¿Qué tiene en mente?" pregunto.

"he pensado que tu eres poderoso igual que yo. Si de alguna manera podríamos combinar nuestros poderes seriamos mucho más fuertes. He oido hablar de armas que contiene espíritus, son mas poderosas que las normales." Ella afirmo calmadamente, sus ojos penetrando en los de el.

Hyourinmaru no era estupido, entendió. "¿Quieres que me convierta en tu arma?

"Te pregunte si estas dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio, estoy segura que funcionara y ganaremos pero no haré nada que tu no desees." Hyourinmaru miro a ella imparcialmente. "He dicho que no hay sacrificio, nosotros moriremos si no hacemos algo. De cualquier manera cuando me derrotaste hace años yo te dije que mi vida esta a tus servicio incluso si tu no aceptaste, esta promesa sigue en pie."

La guardiana sonrió tristemente. "Lo siento Hyourinmaru, gracias". El gran dragón inclino su cabeza y la guardián extendió la mano para tocar su hocico gentilmente y desde el momento del contacto el sintió una sacudida de poder a través de sus venas, bajando como fuego helado. El se forzó por no retroceder, sintió que se empezaba a desvanecer a través de su sangre en sus venas quemándose como nunca. Un poder circulando en el, la gran afluencia fue mucha que el no pudo detener un leve gruñido escapara de su hocico, su visión de repente se nublo y sintió que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y surgía como algo mas.

Las criaturas que estaban cerca de ellos vieron y sintieron una ráfaga de tremendo poder y luz que los lanzo hacia atrás. Ellos estupidamente se alejaron del brillo directo golpeándose entre ellos en la confusión.

Hyourinmaru de repente sintió su alma conectada con el de la guardiana y finalmente entendió por que ella pensó que ellos podrían haber sido una sola alma, el se unía perfectamente a ella, como dos piezas de rompecabezas, diciendo que deberían estar juntas por siempre. El parpadeo y siseo. El sintió algo de su forma anterior, pero el sabia que el no estaba en el mundo real sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y se encontró en un campo helado. La luz solar de un cielo nevado reflejado en el agua cristalina, explotando pequeños espectros brillantes que miraba sus ojos. El hielo se extendía suavemente en todas direcciones rebelándose en los bordes donde se hicieron picos de montañas distantes. Sus garras tocaron el hielo cuidadosamente. Era tan frió como el, la nieve caía como una ventisca apresurada. Este mundo aunque estéril era hermoso en su forma.

"Hyourinmaru…". "Estoy aquí." el respondía, la voz de la guardiana venia de todas direcciones y al mimo tiempo dentro de el.

"Al parecer tu alma y la mía son mas compatibles de lo que pensaba, nos hemos convertido en uno, te veo en un campo de hielo. Supongo que es nuestro mundo interno. Se parece al lugar de nuestro nacimiento, hielo, humedad y el cielo… Hyourinmaru responderías a mi llamado?".

Hyourinmaru cerro sus y gruño suavemente consentimiento. La guardiana busco la luz que lo rodeaba, en sus manos sostenía una katana, con una rara cubierta en forma de una estrella de cuatro picos en bronce y una empuñadura azul. La hoja de la espada brillaba con luz y poder además de que destellaba abajo del sol. Sus ojos reflejaron ese brillo azul y ella pronunciando con confianza las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente. "reina sobre los cielos helados Hyourinmaru".

Aunque ella siempre recordó a el como el poderoso dragón que reinaba los cielos antes de que ella llegara y por lo tanto el recordó muy bien ya que en cuento las palabras salieron de los labios de ella. Hyourinmaru sintió el poder a través de su espíritu y también pudo sentir el cielo de nuevo, como si entrara denuedo al mundo real ahora como una sombra de su antiguo ser. Agua y hielo remolinándose alrededor de la espada, torciéndose en la forma de un dragón. Hyourinmaru sabia que la guardiana realmente no quería negarle el volar de nuevo y aunque sea una sombra el se elevaba en el aire, el poder lo impulsaba a través de su ser y con un rugido ataco y la guardiana salto, ahora su espada portaba una larga cadena, atacando juntos. Las pequeñas criatura no tuvieron oportunidad.

Primer capitulo terminado de traducir, yo espero cada semana subir uno eso si no tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Por favor dejen reviews hasta la próxima


End file.
